


PsychoFree!

by staringatstars



Category: Free!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crime Scene, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staringatstars/pseuds/staringatstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiichirou Nitori is new to Division 1. Right out of training, he can't help but notice the distant relationship between the Inspector and his Enforcers is kind of… nonexistent. Though it's not for Inspector Nanase's lack of trying. * A submission for RinHaru week</p>
            </blockquote>





	PsychoFree!

"Hello? Inspector Nanase?"

Nitori Aiichiro, newest member of Division I, stepped tentatively into the evidence observation tent. Machines whirred and clacked, some of them printing what appeared to be breakdowns of DNA samples, but there wasn't anyone to be seen. Feeling braver, he rose his voice and asked, "Is there anyone here?"

"Yes." A low voice answered from directly behind him, making him jump. "I'm Inspector Nanase of Division 1. What do you want?"

Surprisingly, Inspector Nanase seemed hardly older than Nitori. He'd thought the inspector would be at least in his mid-20's, but the man standing before him could barely pass for nineteen. His hair was black as obsidian and hanged in messy locks from his constant attempts to brush it out his eyes. Any wrinkles that appeared on his forehead when he furrowed his brow unhappily were obviously from stress, not age. Speaking of stress, he didn't look particularly pleased to see his new inspector.

"Stop staring and say something," Inspector Nanase snapped.

"Y-yes!" Nitori straightened, raising one arm in salute. "I'm Inspector Aiichiro Nitori, the newest member of Division 1." Bowing stiffly, he breathed out in a rush, "Please take care of me!"

Haruka gripped the ridge of his nose and groaned, then looked over his shoulder, his mind apparently already dying to get back to the crime scene, before returning his focus to Nitori. "Jeez, you can't be older than sixteen. They just keep sending them in younger." There was a sound like an explosion back at the crime scene. "Listen, we're low on staff and I don't have time to babysit you, so get to work and figure out what you're supposed to do yourself, alright?"

After leaving Nitori thoroughly confused and possibly doubting his career choices, Haruka ran back into the demolished building while shouting, "Nagisa! I told you not to touch the crime scene!"

A high voice rang out over the rubble from inside the building, "Eh? But Haru-chan, why do you assume I did it?"

"Because Haru knows Makoto and I aren't dumb enough to touch blinking corpses." The voice that answered was lower, calmer, and more melodic than the one it answered. Nitori found himself dying to know who it was. There were three Denominators left ready for use in the tent's weapon rack. He grabbed the nearest one and held his eye to the scanner. Blue light passed over his face, so bright he had to resist the urge to blink. The sensation felt oddly like having an X-ray done. It was harmless, and yet, one couldn't help but feel like information was being taken without their permission.

His photo ID popped up on a small screen. Someone had startled him when it was taken, so the him in the photo perpetually looked like he thought he was about to be eaten by the cameraman. At the sight of it, Nitori sighed through his nose.

"Idenity confirmed. Welcome, Inspector Nitori."

He gathered his wits, briskly nodded, "Right!" and ran in.

The first thing that stole his attention was the Enforcer covered in green sludge. Judging from the way Haruka was taking samples from his face, Nitori guessed the explosion was the body coating itself all over him.

The Enforcer in question stopped pouting long enough to give him a jaunty wave.

"Hi, my name is Nagisa. You must be new here. What's your name?"

In classes, Inspectors are taught never to become too friendly with Enforcers, so Nitori opened his mouth to try and rebuff him for acting so casual, but the head inspector cut him off. "What did I tell you about acting too friendly towards the new recruits, Nagisa?"

Upon hearing that, the blond Enforcer deflated, "Sorry, Haru-chan."

"And don't call me that." Once Haruka finished, he handed the filled petri dish to Makoto and asked him to put it in the tent. "We can have Rei analyze it when we get back." Running a hand through his hair, he sighed, and Nitori noticed how dark the circles under his eyes were for the first time. "Listen," A thumb was jutted in Nitori's direction, drawing all attention to him and throwing him off balance, "this is the newest inspector, Aiichiro Nitori." For Nitori's benefit, he announced the names of the enforcer with the maroon colored hair, the enforcer with the kind green eyes, and the playful looking enforcer. "I expect all of you to get along with him, show him the ropes if you can, but remember: this guy is fresh out of training. Chances are good he'll do or say something to you that you won't like." Giving them all a stern look, he continued, "That's tough. You do what he tells you to, regardless of how he tells you to do it. If you want to guide him, go ahead. I won't stop you. Just remember who the superior is. And you," Harsh blue eyes pinned themselves on the new Inspector, "don't forget that these guys aren't your friends. You'll regret it if you do."

With that speech out of the way, Inspector Nanase locked his Denominator, maneuvered his way around the glowing green puddles that made up what remained of the body, and stalked off. Rin Matsuoka, the tousled haired enforcer with the laid back posture, sighed and went after him. "I'm catch up with you later, Makoto."

When he opened his mouth to speak, Nitori nearly squeaked. Every single one of his teeth looked like it'd been filed to a razor point!

Makoto, noticing his slackjawed expression, took pity on him and explained, "I know he looks scary, but that guy's actually harmless." He shrugged, taking in Nitori's skepticism. "Well, I mean, as harmless as an Enforcer can be. Puberty just did weird things to his teeth."

The newest Inspector absorbed that information and watched, fascinated, as the Enforcer caught up with Inspector Nanase, catching him by the elbow. Something Nitori was sure was against proper procedure. There was no way an Enforcer was supposed to be touching an Inspector unless explicitly asked to do so. Chancing a glance at the other two Enforcers, he saw they were staring at the two with expectant smiles on their faces.

"Bet Rin gets Haru-chan to sleep?"

Makoto laughed. "Alright, I'll take that bet. Though it feels kind of weird, since I'm hoping I lose."

By the time Inspector Haruka and Enforcer Rin returned to headquarters, they both look completely drained and battered, as though they'd each been mauled by a small bear.

"What happened to you?" Nitori squawked, while Nagisa tried to subtly pass Makoto five bucks in the back.

Rin growled, jutting a thumb in Haruka's direction. "This guy's freakin' stubborn! That's what happened."

The Inspector whirled on him, "Maybe I just don't like taking health care tips from an Enforcer!"

Throwing his hands up, Rin leaned in so his face was a hair's breadth away from Haruka's, "You keep bringing that up like I wanted to become an enforcer."

"Didn't you?" Sensing a coming storm, Makoto grabbed Nitori and the two of them, along with Nagisa, started backing away from the confrontation, "I'm not saying you became one on purpose. I'm just saying you didn't try very hard not to."

Rin slammed his fist on the desk, jostling the computers and scaring Nitori, who was now definitely questioning his career choices. "What do you want from me, Haru? Sousuke wasn't just an enforcer. He was my friend. And Mikoshiba turned his head into a volleyball." After taking a calming breath, he continued, "I can't forgive that. And if that means I can't be an Inspector, then that's fine with me."

A loud beeping cut the tension in the air. Haru closed his weary eyes, ignoring it for a few seconds so he could focus on his breathing. Then he sighed and answered the call, "Yes, Chief Amakata?"

"Inspector Nanase, I'm noticing a sudden rise in your Crime Coefficient." Rin focused sharply on Haruka, his eyes wide with alarm. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Chief Amakata." Haru responded. "One of my Enforcers just told a dirty joke." Nagisa squawked indignantly, even though he hadn't actually been mentioned. "It must have temporarily risen my Crime Coefficient. I can assure you it won't happen again."

There was a tense pause where all of them held their breath, and then the communicator clicked off. Before Inspector Nanase could get another word out, Rin grabbed him by the hand and started dragging him towards Rei's bedroom.

"Oi, Rin, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rin snapped back. "We have to lower your Psycho Pass. There's more than enough Enforcers here, already!"

Haru struggled and jerked while Rin inputted Rei's password, but he was pale and exhausted, so he couldn't put up much of a fight.

Just as the door automatically opened and Haru was gently pushed through it, Rei returned from the lab. He took one look at his room, took stock of who was missing, and whined, "They're using my room again?!"

 

Rin had been noticing how worn down Haruka was looking for a while, but it'd taken the new Inspector showing up and changing the routine for him to realize he'd grown complacent, satisfied with just being Haruka's Enforcer when they used to be so much more.

It was with the memory of rushing adrenaline in his blood and tender kisses on his lips that he shoved Haruka on the bed and started stripping.

Okay, maybe he wasn't just doing this to lower Haru's Crime Coefficient, but his motives didn't change the fact that the guy desperately needed some stress relief.

Thinking about what was going to happen soon, Rin got too excited, and flubbed taking his shirt off three times. It kept getting caught around his head, until he just started yanking it out of frustration.

By the time he finally had it off, all he heard from the bed was light breathing. Inspector Nanase had passed out seconds after his head hit the comforter.

Dumbfounded, Rin could only stand in place while his wits slowly reassembled themselves, then his lips quirked in a small, gentle smile. He walked over to the head of the bed, brushed a damp lock of hair away from Haru's forehead, and pressed his lips against his brow.

Sidling up next to Haru in the bed, Rin murmured, "Don't worry. I won't do anything else while you're sleeping, but you'd better feel better when you wake up."

Outside, Nagisa and Makoto had their heads pressed against the door, while Rei and Nitori looked on from far enough away that they could tell themselves they weren't involved, yet close enough so they could know if something interesting happened. By now, Nitori was starting to get a grasp on how things would be in Division 1.

"Do you hear snoring?" Nagisa whispered.

"I think so. Looks like Haru passed out." Makoto replied, slipping the five dollars Nagisa had passed him back to its original owner.

Nitori, who was more speaking aloud than anything, asked rhetorically, "So, if I were to tell Chief Amakata that Inspector Nanase was involved with one of his Enforcers, what would happen?"

He looked at the others to see three subzero smiles all pointed in his direction.

"Well, all three of us are capable of murder-" Makoto started.

Nagisa continued the threat in a sing song voice, "sooooo, I think that if you did something to disturb those sleeping beauties-"

"You can guess perfectly well what would happen, Inspector" Rei finished, adjusting his glasses so they flashed dangerously in the light.

Gulping, Nitori wondered for the third time if maybe he should reconsider his career choices.

 

_**Two Weeks After The Mikoshiba Case Is Reopened** _

They'd had Seijuro Mikoshiba is custody. They'd had him, and they'd been forced to let him go. The happy bastard's Psycho Pass was as clear as a summer's day, all because he didn't actually view turning people's heads into sports equipment as wrong.

As much as Rin wanted to stay an Enforcer of Division 1, he couldn't let that slide, so he'd devised a plan with the others, excluding Haru. All he had to do was make it outside and Inspector Kisumi would pick him up like he was just another borrowed Enforcer.

Unfortunately, just as he was about to exit the building, Haruka caught up to him.

"Rin!"

Even if his life were in danger, he couldn't ignore that voice. He turned, smiling sadly, to see Haruka, in his full capacity as Inspector Nanase, pointing a Denominator at his chest.

"I can't let you kill Mikoshiba." Vulnerability creeping into his voice, he added, "I don't want to lose you, too."

They were interrupted when the sound of high heels clacking on the cement ground approached, and Rin noticed with regret that Haruka had put his walls back up.

"Very good, Inspector." Chief Amakata, a woman who looked far too young to be the chief of the MWPSB, praised. "Now, how do you plan to deal with this situation?"

Much to Rin's consternation, she pressed herself against Haruka, her fingers entangling themselves over his trigger finger.

The Denominator whirred, transforming from Paralyzer mode to Decomposer.

'Oi, oi" Rin protested. "Last I checked I wasn't a murderer yet. My Crime Coefficient should be under 300."

Thinking furiously, Haru wondered what he could do. If he disobeyed, he'd lose his position, and who would take care of the other Enforcers? Every single one was a friend of his. The thought of them working under an Inspector and being treated like dogs or human shields sickened him, but there was no way he could kill Rin.

Rin noticed his distress and softened. "Hey, it's alright, Haru. It'll work out."

A blue energy bolt shocked his body, knocking him unconscious. Haru, his body trembling, turned to see a shaking Nitori holding a Denominator. For a guy who'd just saved the day, he bore a striking resemblance to a frightened rabbit.

"S-s-senpai! There's something wrong with your denominator. Decomposer mode is too much for Crime Coefficents under 300."

Chief Amakata shot Nitori such a cold, calculating look that he actually had to suppress a flinch. Finally, she lowered her arms and said, her gaze still on the newest inspector, "So it would seem."

After the chief finally left, all Haru could hear was the sound of waves rushing in his ears as he tried to deal with just what he'd almost been forced to do. It wasn't until he saw Nitori struggling with Rin's unconscious body that he snapped out of it.

"Here" Haru said, using a gentle tone of voice with Nitori for the first time, "let me help."

As they carried him, Haru thanked Nitori, but he just smiled and said, "It's fine, Haruka-senpai. But if you want to return the favor, maybe next time you and Rin decide to relieve each other's stress in Rei's room, you could silence the room so the rest of us don't have to hear it, too? I mean, if you don't mind."

When he didn't hear a reply, he tilted his head curiously and turned around, only to see Inspector Nanase, the strict, loner of Division 1, blushing a fluorescent pink.

Nitori fought down a giggle, instead settling for a happy grin.

"Shut up, _Ai_."

After all that had happened, and after seeing all the different sides of Haruka, Rin, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei, Nitori wasn't questioning his career choices, anymore.

He was an Inspector of Division. And there wasn't anything or anywhere he'd rather be.


End file.
